A White Swan's Last Dance
by Millennial Darkness
Summary: A Swan, such a graceful being that has a beauty to it only it can achieve so clearly. the snow reflects that beauty, so, in the final moments of a swan. Will it dance? No pairings, though it may seem as if Zero and Kuran are close, they are reall just more like partners that a potential couple.


**It's not close to winter, but have I ever really cared about the norms of everything? No? Exactly.**

Zero's Pov

Winter, that horrible season where the cold bites your skin harshly and the ground becomes slick with ice. Everything dies or hibernates, travels elsewhere, and the land is left a barren white with barely anything to see. Though, that sight can be utterly breathtaking as the sun rises or sets over the horizon, painting the sky with it's multitude of colours, the snow reflecting this off the water crystals it is made of. Not many see this, only those who rarely rest can see these sights so clearly. Only those who know what to look for. I will never allow that night stained a horrible crimson red to taint my favourite, beautiful season. That was one night, Christmas Eve, I do hate Christmas, as Hunters aren't atheist, most of them anyways. We do, however, have no room for a fake god to guide us, we do celebrate a different religion though. We believe in death, the Japanese gods, and continue to celebrate their noble causes, even the gods of calamity are celebrated by our war bound people.

The winter season is always colourful, you just need to know how to look. When I was young, maybe a few weeks after I was brought to Cross, I found my safe haven. Other than the stables of course, I had found that one day two of being with Cross, White Lily merely fits into my picture of beauty with her sleek white coat that reflects the light of Twilight ever so slightly. She is truly beautiful, unlike my tainted, ugly self in a world of beauty. She adds to that world. My safe haven is a lake deep and far into the woods of the school grounds, far past the night class. During the spring and summer, blue and white roses will sprout by the wonderful crystalline blue lake. While during the fall the leaves falling in different colours paint a golden picture on the slowly dying grass. The roses start to fade, so I instead cut them properly and leave the roses all over the classrooms and dorms. Those few weeks they stay alive you can tell people appreciate the thought of the beautiful roses every year. I found out Cross enchanted this area to grow them every year, after he learned I like roses. He knew I'd find the place eventually.

During the winter, only a pine or so remains a deep green, everything else is bare and painted white. I'll hang traditional lanterns around the area, and string up a few lights, during the summer the fireflies provide all the light I'll ever need. The wonderful soft light reflects off the soon smoothly frozen lake, a decent sized one to. During my off nights, or that rare night that nothing needs to be done on my part after my shift, I'll come here and skate my worries away. No one has been able to find me through all the charms I put up to keep their senses away. And I want it to stay that way. This place is mine.

Why do I skate? Ever since I was little, I wished to be a professional figure skater, the way they dance across the ice with precision and grace astounds me. But once I was bitten, that dream shattered, and was scattered in the cold wind that crimson painted night under a bleak snowy sky. I know I could be scouted at the competitions held every year between schools, but what if I fall into bloodlust? It would compromise everything. My dream was lost the day blood ran on the beautiful white canvas I used to observe every morning, being painted with the colours of the sky. I put on my headphones, wireless ones Cross got me for my birthday last year, and left my phone wrapped in a warm place in my bag, so the cold would not kill it. I began to do warm up laps around the lake, gently gliding across the ice in my white skates. This was one of those rare days I'd wear white, all white. White shirt, white jacket, white pants, white socks, white gloves. Everything was tight, light what the professionals would wear, yet, I felt so warm even in the chilling cold when I'm on the ice.

The song, Lost It To Trying, suits my mood perfectly, maybe that will be the final song I dance to, for a long time. Maybe even, eternity. Gliding across the ice in simple, yet amazing patterns as I danced across the ice. If only I could be as beautiful as the world that surrounds me, everything would be perfect. Skating like this, it is the one thing my ugly vampiric curse will never take from me. Ever. Though, this year I may be willing to share. I wonder when those vampires will finally try to find me.

I wonder how long I can go before...before the pain finally takes me away.

Kain's Pov

Again? Kiryu completely vanished from our senses. One minute he feels close by, a bit far but still on school grounds. The next he has completely vanished. I can't help but worry about this, it happens often, yet only during the winter. Does he hide to mourn his parents? this is the season his family died, and the date itself is mere days away. I had enough, and so simply went to Kaname-sama. I knocked on his door, I felt the presences of Takuma, Ruka, Hanabusa, Rima, and Shiki inside, all of them had noticed me as well. "You may enter, Kain." Kaname-sama called, I gently entered the room, the door closing softly behind me. "Kaname-sama, I know this may seem silly, but do you know where Kiryu vanishes to every winter?" I asked him, his expression barely changed, but the others looked shocked, they were reaching their senses out to find the silver haired boy.

"He's gone. What in the actual hell?" Hanabusa muttered.

"Do not mutter, it is unsightly. But I agree with Aido, where is Kiryu?" Ruka asked.

"Ah, Souen-san, please calm down. Kiryu merely goes to a place he feels most calm. It was a requirement to tell me, and only when he is ready will he reveal where he goes during this season." Kaname-sama spoke, his voice cutting through a rising tension.

A knock came from the door, Cross? His presence didn't feel so close just a while ago. "Do come in, Headmaster Cross."

"Thank you, Kaname-san. Now, I know by now all of you must have caught on to Zero's vanishing act. This year, he left a note for you, and I am finally relieved he is willing to try over this year..." Cross spoke, slipping through the door, setting a letter on the side table, and promptly leaving with a peaceful smile on his face.

That wasn't the shocking part though. What was shocking was he was in a plain black jacket, grey slacks, his hair down, and his glasses were replaced with more professional looking ones. Or maybe they just look different because Cross himself looks different. Hard to believe the man is 57 years old, he barely looks a day over 20. Kaname-sama glided over to where the note sat. The flames dancing in the fireplace casting similarly dancing shadows across the room and its furnishings. As they painted our lord, he looked like a man on a calm winter's night, ready to dance the night away at a regal ball that will never be held. He slid back to his seat, sitting down with a grace I believe only he will achieve. He slid the note open, Kiryu had only folded in the top of the letter, not sealed it. He skimmed the letter, then passed it to Ruka, she bristled, but took the note. You could tell she held the small piece of paper with disdain as she opened it from its half folded state.

"It reads, ' _Dear Vampires:_

 _Don't worry, that is not meant to be an insult, just a way of address. I assume there are many of you reading this after all. I know we started off knowing each other very...tensely. It was not just me, but a two way street I will admit. I may have been more aggressive in showing my hatred, but you showed a more passive hatred with hissed insults and looks of disgust or disdain. I realize I was being immature and unreasonable, to hate all vampires when not all of them a monsters. Being a monster is something you sane vampires, natural vampires, have control over. it is only the turned humans who lose control of their bloodlust, that become the insane, insatiable vampires they are. They are monsters of a different kind, it is not fair to group you with them, and the likes of Shizuka Hio._

 _But you must also admit you never did anything to relieve that tension between us either, never bothered to correct me though many of you, no offense ladies, are way over my measly sixteen years of age. Then again, with vampires like Aido-san, you can never really be sure can you?_ _I apologize, Kuran-san, for my blatant hatred of you for a birthright you probably never asked for. Again, it is not fair to you that I group you with Shizuka._

 _Cross has told me you vampires often notice I vanish occasionally from the school grounds, though a moment before I could have been close to you, at least on school grounds that is. That is not true, that I leave school grounds, I am still on them. Tonight I will be at the place I vanish to, I won't remove the charms that hide my safe haven, but this letter can point you in the right direction. I will be at the large lake on the west side of the school grounds, far behind the forest line and well hidden. From there, I have left a blue rose at the tree you should arrive at, the only Sakura in that direction. Head North from there until you see softly glowing lanterns, that is where I shall be. I don't expect you to come tonight, but if you do, you may wish to bring skates._

 _Kiryu Zero'._ And we are supposed to believe that isn't a trap?" Ruka read, then asked with a harsh tone about a trap.

"No, the tone of voice, Ruka, was too calm. No smugness, except the jab at Aido, but that's true, and no hostility. Have you not noticed how much more docile he has been ever since Yuki discovered he was a D? Ever since she began to call him a monster and run from him, even though he was able to control his thirst and not bite her? He has shown slight signs of depression, but that is to be expected. He loves her, not like a future lover, but a family. That was something he desperately needed, to recover from his trauma which must have played a part in his hostile attitude. I'd be hostile against the race that killed my parents in front of me, would I not? If only to protect myself. I wonder though, why skates?" Takuma asked, his voice slightly regretful.

He to, had hissed an insult or two towards the ex human on more than one occasion.

"I say we go. After all, our curiosity will get to us eventually. Why let it eat at us?" Shiki, being oddly awake at this moment, spoke up.

He never actually spoke out at the hunter teen, or even did anything to him. He was just there, to Shiki. But his eyes showed hints of regret, was it because he never realized just how young Kiryu was. "Wait, he's sixteen? He surely acts older..." Aido trailed off, then realized Kiryu's point about age.

"His trauma, his determination to not let that happen again, forced him to grow up much faster than a normal child. He was also a hunter child as well, meaning he was truly only able to enjoy very little of his childhood. My guess is ice skating gave him some of that lost joy back." Kaname-sama spoke, standing up.

"I'm going." I spoke, leaving the room without dismissal.

I don't care at this point.

I slipped into my room, the one I share with my cousin. Looking around I tried to remember where my coat, scarf, gloves, and skates were. I found Aido's, and set them on his bed. I won't have him tear up our room looking for them if he decides to come out. I found mine in a box in our closet, and slipped them on, carrying my skates by their laces. Remembering the directions he gave us, I headed west. Sure enough, the scent of a blue rose under the only cherry tree in the area was there. Heading north from there, I finally came to the softly glowing clearing, what I found shocked me. My senses cancelled out when I stepped beyond the border of the clearing, so I stayed just outside the border instead. Kiryu was on the ice, dressed and skating like a professional you would see at the Olympics.

He glided across the ice like he'd done it his whole life, twisting and turning with such grace that it astounded me the young man hadn't been scouted yet. Shame he never participates in the school competitions, he'd blow away the spectators in a second...oh. Oh. His vampirism, that which he has no control over, or, at least, slipping control. He'd never be able to participate in what he seemed to love. It's just, the scene could have been made into the most wonderful painting. I sensed Takuma approach, he had a camera, his skates...,and art supplies? He noticed the picture in front of him, and snapped multiple pictures, taking some video footage as well. He started to draw, I wonder what he is thinking. He does love his art though. The picture this scene paints, is utterly breathtaking.

Behind Kiryu, soft lanterns and lights flicker gently, the snow reflects the gentle light into the air, and the ice. The trees cast gentle shadows around the area, the minimal colour of the blazing sky in all its glory, the bright white moon, in it's full phase. Kiryu, wearing a pristine white and gently blowing silver hair. Creamy skin glowing a silver, silver, in the moonlight. It is stunning. absolutely stunning. Aido came, his gasp showed his shock as the dancing teen. He turned a look towards me. Akatsuki, what is this? Why is he not international with this?" He spoke lowly, glancing back at the gently smiling teen, the relaxed look making him look so much more like his age suggests he should. His stature is explained though, he's still growing at this point.

"Think about it, Hanabusa. His vampirism, that is what stops him." Rima spoke softly, a small tear at the side of her face as she watched the teen glide peacefully over the ice.

Hanabusa turned back to me, his skin paler than normal, I nodded. He fell to his knees against the tree, silent sobs wracking his body as everything we had done to tear the teen down, especially him, came crashing down on him as he watched the sixteen year old. The cursed boy who probably lost his dream to Shizuka Hio, the Crimson Princess. The others arrived, we all watched by the border for a few minutes as Kiryu twirled skillfully, jumping at just the right moments and skating around the edges with a cross step just as skilled as his twirls. His spins, leaps, glides, steps. It all fits into one beautiful choreography. He, sadly, stopped in the middle of the ice, the music he was listening to probably over. His momentum had him lightly gliding though, his held pose fading as he finally pulled over to the edge of the snow. He picked up a mug from his bag, steam rising from it. Takuma snapped another picture, no doubt to draw it out later. I noticed he had begun painting the scene he first saw with perfect detail. The white clad teen looked up towards the sky, before fishing out his phone.

"Last song, I wonder if they will come?" Kiryu mumbled, setting his phone away and returning to the ice.

The teen began with light steps, the gentle music played aloud instead of in his headphones, which he had set away just before returning to the oddly still smooth ice. The silver haired boy spun and danced in time with the music, it was like watching leaves dance. If only he had a partner who knew as much as he did. The song, Lost It To Trying, matched the mood the boy seemed to be in. Kaname-sama then glided onto the ice, his suit was black though, and his was a bit more styled to his liking, even his hair. Kiryu looked at him in surprise, not stopping as Kaname-sama surprisingly kept up with him, before the teen smiled sadly and closed his eyes, following the music again. They spun in sync, leaping and twirling in sync, everything looked like they'd trained to perfect this for years together. The two would certainly take the first place prize in the Olympics, if they ever went that path. Kiryu and Kaname-sama, opposites yet complimenting. The black and white contrast, like a black and white pair of swans ready to take flight.

The scene couldn't have been anymore perfect for our artist, or for the scene I would forever commit to memory. The two stepped in time, though Kiryu seemed more pained now. A lone tear slipped down his face as they began the final stretch of the song, spinning in sync in the air before landing, their legs stretched out behind them as they glided on one foot to the back and side before setting their leg down again and cross stepping. They ended the song, Kiryu's eyes were still closed with a gentle smile on his face as they ended. Gliding side by side with a wing-like pose of their arms, their legs close together but the two far apart from the other, yet close all the same. He turned to face him. "Thank you, I enjoyed that, Kuran-san." The teen spoke, a pained strain in his voice.

"You are dying, aren't you. Your final dance, that is what we witnessed." Kaname-sama spoke, a sad tinge in his voice.

He nodded. "I'm so sorry, for everything. Thank you, please, tell Yuki I'm so sorry. Thank her for everything she did for me, that I'm sorry for all those times I was mean, rude, or cold to her. I-" He was cut off, he almost fell, if it weren't for our lord catching him.

He clutched his chest. "Kiryu, no...Zero...would you like me to end your suffering now? You deserve it, thank you for protecting Yuki. She, is my sister, sealed when she was a child for her protection. I will tell her, rest in peace, okay?" Kaname-sama spoke, before gently biting the teen's neck.

His heart stopped beating moments later, his last whispered words were asking Kaname-sama to keep skating here. And to take care of Lily, she'd accept us now. Kaname-sama gave his affirmative to the body of the boy as he slipped away. A dying swan, a beautiful yet a saddening event to bear witness to. Kaname-sama carried the boy gently to the snow, laying him down gently before turning off the teen's never to be used again phone. He slipped the boy's jacket on him, and slipped his own on. He gathered up Zero's belongings, and slipped the bag over his shoulder. He gently picked up the dead body, and began the walk to Cross' home.

Cross' tears still stained his face when he informed the student body two days later, the day class completely ignored us when Cross spun the story we, and Zero beforehand, agreed to. Zero had an incurable disease, he didn't want anyone to get close to him because he knew he wouldn't live long. The school mourned the boy for weeks, the boy's funeral was private though, just us and Kaname-sama, Cross, and Yuki. Yuki was the worst, her and Zero hadn't made up before the teen died. The real shocker though, was what we thought the boy's spirit, until Shizuka Hio appeared beside the sobbing teen. Ichiru Kiryu, the twin Zero had thought had died that night. A night his quite detailed and gentle journal had described as a white canvas turned a lovely crimson, yet a staining memory in the back of his mind that would haunt him forever.

The sobbing boy looked to Shizuka-sama. "Shizuka, why come here, when you are the cause of this lost one?" Kaname-sama spat, his true colours shocking everyone.

A gun was held to the pureblood's head, the holder one Yagari Toga, you could tell the man had been weeping for the boy he considered his surrogate son. "I came to give you back Ichiru, and to...apologize. I never intended to turn him that night, but, my twisted mind had clouded my better judgement. And I had come to stabilize him, I'm afraid I was much to late to save the poor boy. I'm so sorry, Ichiru." Shizuka-sama spoke, her gaze towards the ground.

"I deserve to die, I should have died years ago. Yagari-san, Ichiru knows I was going to ask this of you and Cross-san. Please, take your revenge for your lost family, stop Rido, and live on. A gift I can grant, is that you will see his soul again, maybe on the ice as the boy dreamed to be for so long." Shizuka spoke softly, the two elder hunters led her away. A single gun shot and whistle of a sword through the air were heard before silence, the scent of blood, and the disappearance of Shizuka's presence forever.

This crimson stained season. Zero. Why did you love it so?

Kaname's Pov

It's been years, many years, since Ichiru Kiryu gave into his illness at the age of 32, and it has been even longer since my first partner on ice died. Takuma had filmed the whole thing, and Zero's talent had spread. Ichiru had a child, male, who took more of his grandmother's appearance with his dark violet eyes and more grey coloured hair, but he was cherished in our community along with his silver haired mother as well. He grew up, had a child himself, that child repeated the process until the last girl, a twin, disappeared. Rido had been killed by Ichiru a year before he succumbed to his illness. The girl was lost, the parents mourned it, but their family carried on. Remembering the little girl they had been gifted with. Twenty years later, the girl turned up. Usumi Kiryu, with a child. Whom, she named after her ancestor, the first one in a long time, even though Ichiru had been her brother's name, and Zero is androgynous.

Zero Kiryu, looked everything like the Zero I first knew. The boy loved to skate, unlike his former family, the family before him. He watched the tape we caught of his ancestor's final dance, and when he was sixteen he made a costume similar to the one Zero had worn. I, faking to be around his age again since it had been so long, danced with him. He moved every bit like Zero had, this Zero did the same movements with the ease and grace his ancestor had.

Shizuka was right. My partner, my opposite, the White Swan stained red, came back. My grief had me leaving him, but he continued on with the same strength his ancestor possessed, and went on to achieve his dream, the one Zero always wanted before it was shattered, and left for the wind to carry away in the biting cold. He wrote a message, for his funeral. Which I did attend under the guise of my his partner's, myself, son. And it was believable, seeing as this Zero followed his hunter lineage, and lived to be about 132 before he died. a long, lovely life.

 _"Winter, that one season no one seems to like. Has anyone ever taken the time to see the beauty behind the harsh cold, the cold that nips at your skin? The cold can be gentle and welcoming, skating opens up that world to you so quickly. The beauty the ice gives off as you glide across, reflecting the gentle lights of the sunrise or sunset over the horizon. Even though the sans took flight and left, the white is still left behind for all to see. The trees become covered in white and ice, that same ice still giving a reflection of the soul of those who know how to look for it. We spread outwards, onwards, always working towards our goals. To my Black Swan, thank you for one last dance, before my death._

 _Bloom. Bloom Like A White Lily, just for me."_


End file.
